Let me tell you
by Ace7
Summary: Martin is known in boarding school for being full of childlike wonder. Nobody really knows the pain and desperation he hides so well. When Martin slips into a coma after a triumphant mission and a disastrous family reunion, can the bond he shares with the
1. Let me tell you

_Beneath the smile, I see his tortured soul , Beneath the glowing eyes, I see eyes glazed over in tears  
Beneath the happiness, I see the isolated, depressed child , Beneath the voice, I hear his crying every night  
Beneath the words, I hear his silent prayer of deliverance , Beneath the man, I see a boy longing for maternal affection  
Beneath the joy, I hear the anger within ,Beneath the surface, lies the truth in him_

AN: I wrote this during the aftermath of hurricane Wilma along with another fanfic and some original work. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing more than my _Lioko Files _original stories.

Beta: This chapter has been edited by EveKnight75 and reposted.

Summary: Martin is known in boarding school for being full of childlike wonder. Nobody really knows the pain and desperation he hides so well. When Martin slips into a coma after a triumphant mission and a disastrous family reunion, can the bond he shares with the one person who cares about him bring him back?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Martin!" 16-year-old Diana called out to her step-brother as she walked over to the bench where he was sitting. Martin was one year younger than Diana and they were both in their junior year of high school at Torrington Academy. Although he was 15, Martin was what Diana liked to call "full of child-like wonder" - which was her nice way of saying that he was completely immature for his age. But Martin hadn't been acting like himself lately: he had been majorly spacing out and disappearing frequently. Diana was afraid that it was about her ex-friend Lucy. Two months after Jenny had been transferred to Stars Hollow high, a boarding school in Connecticut, Martin had started going out with Lucy, one of Diana's friends who had recently arrived at the academy. Even thought Martin wasn't exactly whom one would consider sensitive, she could tell that he really cared about Lucy. But it was obvious she didn't feel the same way when she dumped him because he wasn't normal enough, in front of everyone making a show in the hallway. Diana couldn't believe it! She also couldn't understand the surge of anger she had felt when she saw Martin's face; how afterwards, as the heavy minutes passed, he had walked away from the crowd that had just witnessed the scandal of the semester, with his head down and his hands shoved into his pockets as though accepting that he really wasn't normal enough or good enough for her.

Martin may be anything but normal, with his wild imagination for the paranormal, taste for sci-fi monster movies, comic books and videogames. But he had been great with Lucy, and he didn't deserve that. She had had a fight with Lucy that day and was asked to pick a side. She had picked Martin's side, which surprised everyone, including her. She and Martin hardly ever got along. She was a down to earth, straight-A student who believed in science more than anything, and the mathematical genius on campus, whereas Martin always seemed to have a made-up theory blaming a paranormal phenomenon for anything that happened and was anything but down to earth. She walked over to where he was sitting and just staring into space. Staring into space? Martin Mystery? He, who never ran out of things to talk about, a videogame record to share, or a comic book to show, was sitting quietly staring into space? Something was definitely going on. Whether it was good or bad Diana didn't know.

She sat down next to him. His expression was unreadable. "Martin?" she tried again. Nothing. She put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Martin?". That seemed to do the trick. "Hey Di," he said, not looking at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he said, with a care-free tone that was second nature to him. "I was just thinking."

"I know," Diana said, trying to lighten the mood with some friendly bickering. "That's why I asked if you were ok."

Martin gave her a playful glare before continuing. "There's an art exhibition in a few weeks," he said to no one in particular. His eyes were fixed on the ground. Diana couldn't think of a time when she had seen Martin like this. Martin had always been outgoing as far back as she could remember. He always looked a person straight in the eyes when talking. He wasn't an observer - he grabbed the spotlight whenever he could. It didn't matter how different he was. That was Martin Mystery. What could possibly be going on that would make him act like this? And what did it have to do with an art exhibition?

"One student in every art field got an award. I got the award in the cartooning field." At this point Diana would have usually argued if you could call cartooning an art, but seeing Martin like this she chose not to. "All of the parents are invited," he went on. Suddenly, Diana knew what this was all about. The reason Martin took so well to rejection for his child-like eagerness was because he got it from his dad 24/7 before he came to boarding school. Whether he meant to hurt Martin or not was unknown, but he hardly called him and whenever they saw each other the spotlight was always on Diana. Their father always kept saying how proud he was of her, which felt great, until she saw Martin standing in the corner as far away from everyone as possible, his head down, and his hands shoved into his pockets, just waiting for it to be over. Diana was glad she didn't say anything about cartooning not being a real art form, because she knew that was what Martin was worried about: another one of his father's put-downs.

Thanks to his cartooning abilities, his paranormal knowledge, and the adventures from the Center, Martin had an A in art. Sure, Martin had improved on other subjects, unknown to the rest of the school; he did have a reputation to keep, but that was with Diana's help. The teachers had assigned her as his tutor, and he hardly ever got an A. But art was something he could always count on for getting an A - an A he could get on his own. However, his father never noticed this and when Martin had tried to point it out he had simply said, "Grow up Martin. Cartooning isn't an art, it's an excuse to be called an artist. It repulses me how people would actually accept it as art and encourage those wanna-bes to try and make a future out of it.". After that, the subject had been forgotten, never again to be brought up. "I... I was thinking." Martin said, "that maybe I'll ask Dad to come."

"Ok," Diana replied, but her mind was still processing everything. Martin said that he didn't care what other people thought of him. But somehow that concept didn't seem to apply to their family, especially their father. Not to mention that cartooning had to mean a lot to him if he wanted their dad to come to the exhibition. But Diana couldn't help but worry that if their dad did a put-down marathon, not only would it hurt Martin, but it could even shatter his confidence. But if he didn't show up at all... well, that wouldn't be good either.

"Do you think he'll come?" he asked, finally taking his eyes away from the ground and facing her. "You know him better than I do.". She thought for a moment before answering him. She didn't want to get his hopes up, but if she told him not to call their dad, then the next time they met... well, that wouldn't be good either. Martin had to decide this, not her, but she needed to make sure she said this in the right way. "Well," she finally said, "what do you think? Maybe you know him better than you think.".

Martin shook his head. "Not likely," he said. "But I guess I can give him a call. Don't have anything to lose." Diana nodded her head in agreement. "I'll go too," she said. "There's something I gotta tell dad about the family reu-" she stopped abruptly, knowing that it wasn't the time or place to bring that up, so they silently walked over to Martin's dorm room.

"Martin! When was the last time you cleaned this place?", Diana yelled. Martin gave her one of his playful glares. "Not everyone's as obsessed with perfection as you are. you know. Some weird-os actually enjoy life," he retorted as he dialed his father's work number. Diana opened her mouth, about to give the perfect comeback, but couldn't, because at that moment someone at the other side of the line picked up and Martin went to the other side of the room. Diana was glad he was back to his cocky, outgoing, completely annoying self. "Hello," he said into the phone "can I talk to Dr. Mystery? ...Oh... Ok... I'll hold." While Martin waited, Diana glanced around the room. Their dad had made it so that not only did they go to the best school around - which of course had to be a boarding school - but that they didn't share a room with anyone. Martin's room at school was pretty much the same as any other room that was given to Martin. A complete mess. Videogames, comic books, and clothes were scattered everywhere. Then, she noticed it: sitting on Martin's desk was a small framed picture of Martin as a little boy, his brown eyes shining with excitement. Beside him, her arms wrapped around her, was a woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties; her long light-brown hair came down below her waist and she had the same brown shining eyes. From the background Diana could tell they were in the Galapagos Islands. But who was this? Diana had never seen her in any of the pictures at the house, and there were pictures of practically everyone in the family tree in the house. So why wasn't this woman in any of them? It was obvious that she and Martin were, maybe still are, really close.

"Oh, yeah I'm still here." Martin's voice snapped Diana out of her thoughts. "Oh... Ok... yeah just tell him that his son called." There was a flash of pain in Martin's eyes but it disappeared as soon as it came. "Martin, just tell him that Martin called.". He hung up and sighed. "He's probably busy," he said with another one of his care-free smiles. "You know, with the family reunion and everything." Diana didn't say anything but smiled with sympathy. Martin sat down on his couch, turned on his PS2, and put in his favorite game. But he wasn't able to play it because just as Diana was preparing to leave, Martin's U-watch started beeping. Martin dropped the control and located the portal. "But I have an English paper to finish and a presentation to start!" Diana whined as Martin walked over to his closet. "Well, then bring your laptop and let's go!" he said a little impatiently as he opened his closet door to reveal a portal. Diana grabbed her bag and they both disappeared behind the portal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Martin and Diana face a scientific experiment gone wrong. M.O.M surprises them with an award. Martin receives an unpleasant call. We find out who the mystery woman is.

Review!


	2. Promotions and Depression

**AN**: Heyyyyyy! I'm back with the next chapter. I'm gonna have lots of time to update since thanksgiving break's here. Four days of no-school. And next Monday is my birthday. My parents have a social thing so they won't be here. But I'll get my fav movie, my fav Food (cheese pizza and coca cola and other junk) and celebrate anyways. Fav Movie, fav food, fav mega-movie-marathon material. Para que pido mas! (What else can I ask for!)

And with my parents gone I can update and drink as much coffee as I want. Yay me!

I'm really happy 'because I am gonna donate $10.50 to the ASPCA (which is half my allowance). I hate people who mistreat animals. Why would anyone want to do that!

**For the sake of this fanfic:. **

I made Martin about a year younger than Diana. But they are both in the same grade. (Like when someone's born in Dec and someone else in Jan. So one of them can never catch up to the other.) I made the age diff to accentuate how Martin and Diana have different lengths of maturity in personality. I mean, does he really **act** older?

**Shout outs!**

**EveKnight75; **Thanks for pointing out my mistakes and help me become a better writer. And, you did it Sherlock! You figured it out! You were one of my best reviewers all week. Gracias

**Kage Shinobi Tonaru and MB; **That's exactly what I was going for! I was trying to show a different side of Martin Mystery. A human side. Some people may seem happy but truth is that's just their way of surviving. I know 'Cause a good friend of mine is a Martin Mystery. (now I'm sad)

I gave Martin a painful past. READ & REVIEW to find out!

Beta's Note: Hi! I'm EveKnight75. I've just finished editing the first two chapters. They have now been reposted. I fixed the grammatical mistakes in the summary posted then moved it from here to Chapter 1, but I didn't touch the A/N or shout-outs, and probably won't unless I have a very good reason. Those are Ace7's personal comments. If someone leaves a review about an important spelling or grammar mistake, then I'll respond to them because it's my responsibility to look over that. Any other reviews are to be directed to Ace7 because this is her story, not mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Diana! Look out!" Martin yelled as he pushed his sister out of the way just in time. The creature's tail, which ended in a sharp point, barely missed Diana but stabbed Martin in the leg. There was a quick shooting pain, so intense it made his head spin. There was a loud shriek and the creature's tail was once again coming towards him. Diana grabbed Martin and pulled him away so he wouldn't be stabbed again.

"Are you OK?" she asked Martin.

"Yeah," he said. As he tried to get up the pain in his leg intensified, then left as soon as it came. "Just fine," figuring it wasn't anything lethal but just something minor.

His mind raced frantically as he tried to find a way to trap the beast without killing it, since M.O.M had clearly stated that if the monster were killed, it would turn into goo, run through the soil, regenerate again in three months' time, and they would have to go through the whole ordeal again.

The creature was bigger than anything Martin had ever seen. The monster resembled a large scorpion with a steely exoskeleton, blazing red eyes, and a pointy tail that was so long it seemed to scrape the moon's surface. A yellow fluid running through its body was visible under the transparent skin. Suddenly, he had an idea. All he needed was a little luck. "U-watch activated. Jet boomerang selected. Adamantium cord selected.". Working fast, Martin attached the cord to the boomerang and threw it with all his strength. Two mini jets came out of the boomerang's sides and it zoomed at an incredible speed taking the cord with it. It circled around the creature's leg. The creature hadn't paid much attention to the tiny boomerang but was now aware of its position and tried to run away, but it was too late. Its legs were tangled by a cord of adamantium, one of the strongest metals known to mankind! As it tried to walk, it lost its balance and fell into a nearby cave causing an already unstable cliff to fall.

Seeing that Diana was too close to the falling cliff, Martin ran and pushed her out of the way as a boulder fell on the exact same spot where she had been. There was a rumbling noise and a roar of anger. The creature was trapped, but alive. Its angry roars were soon drowned by the noise of helicopters approaching them. Martin and Diana looked up to see two of the Center's helicopters. As their noise grew louder and they landed, Martin started to wonder where Java was. He hadn't seen him in days and he had missed at least three missions.

Before he could draw any conclusions about Java's whereabouts, the helicopter door swung open and M.O.M came out, followed by Billy. M.O.M. was the most intimidating woman Martin had ever come across. She had purple hair and matching fingernails that contrasted with her white uniform, but it was her eyes that made her intimidating both to her enemies and her agents. Eyes that locked on you whenever she talked to you, that reassured her allies and made her enemies cower. It was her eyes, and a personality that matched them that made her such a great leader.

Behind her, Billy was grinning at them. Billy was the only alien that Martin and Diana actually knew. He had green skin, black eyes, and was smaller than most 2-year-olds, but he was a good friend. "Great work, agents." M.O.M. said. "The creature will be transported to the Center, and the scientist who created it is being arrested as we speak for illegal experimentation.". She turned to Martin. "Excellent job Martin," she said. Martin was too stunned by the fact that M.O.M was actually complimenting his work to speak. M.O.M was oblivious to this as she went on. "You, Diana, and Java have become the best team of field agents at the Center. I am proud to say that you are being promoted to paranormal investigators. This means that you will be given more information and liberty than you had when you were junior agents. You should know that you two are the youngest agents to ever be promoted, and in record time might I add. Diana, you can give Java the news, can't you?"

Diana nodded and took a glance at Martin, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Now," M.O.M finally said, "What do you say we call it a day?".

Everyone agreed, and as Diana stepped into the helicopter, she decided that she would go to the art exhibition. If anyone asked, she could claim that she was there to view the other art exhibits. A believable lie, since Diana knew a lot about art history. And she had just visited a museum. Truth be told, she didn't think it'd be fair for Martin to see all the other parents coming in, admiring their kids' works, and having no one familiar to show his work to. He didn't deserve that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martin walked into his dorm room and noticed that he had a message. He pushed the play button, picked up a comic book which was lying upon a pile of clothes/magazines, lay down on his bed, and started to read until a familiar voice made him look up. "Martin," his father's voice reprimanded,"First of all, you should know better than to call me at work. I am in the middle of some very important research and cannot afford any distractions…"

Martin tensed as a mixture of anger, frustration, and hurt filled him. That was all his father thought of him, a distraction that always got in the way.

"Especially," his father's voice went on, "since we both know the reason why you called. Well Martin, I don't care what ludicrous excuse you have come up with. You are coming to the family reunion next weekend."

_Yeah dad_, Martin thought, _that's the only reason I ever call you: to annoy you , to make your day impossible, to get in the way._

"I am going on a research trip so you won't be able to see me or talk to me until the next family reunion."

_Well, guess that means he won't come to the art exhibition._

"Say hi to your sister for me. Tell her that I am very proud about her winning the speech contest and that I will be there for her presentation next month."

That last sentence was like salt on an open wound to Martin. Not only was his father not coming to his art exhibit; he didn't seem to have any problem clearing his busy schedule to see Diana. Then again, what was so surprising about that? His father had never been that supportive to begin with. Martin thought back to all the basketball games, all the hostile looks at parent/teacher conferences, all the Christmases spent at his friend's house, all the bittersweet birthdays spent either at home staring at the phone filled with false hopes or at the arcade with his friends pretending everything was OK. Though usually it was both. His father had always been that way, even when his mother was there. His mother's death only made it worse. Ever since then, Martin just didn't feel like part of the family anymore. As if losing his mother when he was 8 wasn't hard enough. Afterwards, all the pictures with his mother in them had mysteriously disappeared, and she was never mentioned. It was as though she had never existed. His father had remarried four months afterwards to Diana's mom. And that was that.

As his thoughts shifted to his mother, he stole a glance at the framed picture on his desk taken the Christmas before his mother had died. It was the only reminder he had of her. They had gone on a tour of Ecuador, travelling across the whole country, admiring its beaches and mountains, building campfires in the sand and snow, and recounting myths and stories. Martin had loved it. They finally stopped at the Galapagos islands for Christmas and New Year. Martin and his mom had stayed up all night watching the fireworks that announced the beginning of a new year. His father had even met them there for Christmas.

Martin rolled onto his side and shut his eyes, trying to sleep, but his mind would not stop. This family reunion was gonna be torture. Just another chance to be reminded how his family felt about him. His dad was a recognized archeologist, his step-mom was a famous designer, and his cousins were practically geniuses. He couldn't compete with that! He did his best and even more, giving one hundred and ten percent. Why couldn't they just accept him? Wasn't that what families were supposed to do?

_Why didn't I die too? Why didn't you take me with you mom? _

Martin shuddered as the thought that usually found its way into his brain lingered and a cold aura surrounded him. He had found himself wishing for death on more than one occasion. He had chosen to ignore it, and it worked, but somehow it always came back on nights like this.

Feeling surprisingly exhausted, Martin sighed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN; **Next chapter will cover the art exhibit and you will meet an original character I created for this fic, or maybe even 2.

I'll also try to squeeze in the Mystery's family reunion and some extras.

**Review! **


	3. AN

**AN: **I'm sorry I haven't continued with this fic I've had a lot on my plate lately.-Meaning since school started again after winter break.

I still do so it'll be some time before I update. There's something I have to do in order to pass a certain class so I'll have to put all of my fanfics on hold.

Again sorry. I'll try to update as fast as I can.:


	4. Physics and Headaches

AN: hey, sorry I haven't updated. It's been a while I started this as a freshman ad am now a junior. That's a long time! What happened were a series of unfortunate events that I will later explain to a very expensive therapist landed me with a restriction order to all things fan fiction. Or so my dad thinks.

Also if my beta's out there. Im sorry I didnt esnd it to you first but you were deleted from my messenger. Im hoping this way we can at least get in contact and figure this out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even my piggy bank

CHAPTER3: Psychics and headaches

"…And that class. Are Newton's laws of physics" Martin stole a glance at the clock hanging from the wall while the teacher droned on, not even bothering to raise his head. Why was h in physics anyways? He hated it almost as much as Diana hated anything that didn't include something she had gotten out of some book as thick as the bible.

_Oh yeah_, he thought bitterly _my dad made me_

It had happened last summer. His father had just happened to pass by while Diana and him where filling out the forms for their classes. He could recall every detail of the memory –he was almost glad he cou8l, there were times when he wanted to shout it to his father's face. Yell that he wasn't an idiot which he knew was what his father thought. Then again, that would only end in his father pushing him even harder.

He remembered his father's look when he looked at the many AP classes Diana ad decided to take. And the drastic change in his features when he took a glance at Martin's application. It was a look Martin was all-too-familiar with. Cold blue eyes that lacked the light and pride that filled them whenever he looked at Diana fixed themselves on Martin.-In fact whenever he wasn't doing something Diana-related everything about his father became impassive. His features hardened and his eyes lost all emotion. Talking to Martin was no exception.

_Never mind that I'm his actual son…_

Martin mentally scolded himself for thinking that way. Never had either sibling thought anything of that sort. Somehow the 2 got along-and fought like real siblings. Because…well, because they where. It honestly never got deeper than that. She was his sister and he couldn't really think of her in any other way and vice versa.

Besides, the blond teen mused, it wasn't her fault. Diana hadn't asked to be a prodigy and everyone's dream child. And it's not like she showed off her talents. At least not on purpose. As for His father comparing the 2 of them to no end, well, that wasn't her fault either. In fact Diana was probably the only one in is family that didn't purposely cause his father to think of him as the family failure. If anything Diana always tried to ease things by telling him how much better Martin was doing but that only made his father think that Martin had gotten Diana to cover for him-therefore Diana was an angel for conceding and Martin was a mediocre who should be ashamed of himself and try harder so he wouldn't have to resort to something as low as having Diana lie for him.

Except that she wasn't lying. Martin truly had been doing better but of course it wanstgood enough enough for his father. Nothing ever was. And a soon as he saw Martin's choice of classes his father had demanded he take AP physics-Since Diana had taken honor physics their freshman year and therefore Martin must keep up wit hr or the world as Jonathan Mystery knew it would come to an end. Martin argued then reasoned, then pleaded. Stating that he had already taken enough science and math related classes to get into a university he-or rather his father- wanted. But in his father's eyes, that was mediocrity. So here he was trying to stay awake and fight a growing headache. Both of which were becoming harder by the minute. It wasn't that he didn't try. He always tried and he always ended up lost 5 minutes in to the lecture. He felt like he was reading the same page of a comic book but none of it was registering.

Martin closed his eyes in an effort to shut out the fluorescent lights illuminating the classroom. The headache which had started as a dull pain as soon as he woke up had built its way up to at felt like having a tiny elf with a sledgehammer pounding every part of his skull(AN: exactly what a migraine feels like. I am unfortunately, an expert n the subject). Martin's eyelids started to drop and a scene started to play in his head even as he fought t to push it back and the teacher's voice became fainter.

"_Martin. Time to wake up"_

8-year-old Martin pulled the blankets completely over his head at the sound of his mother's voice. He stifled a giggle when he heard his mothers footsteps approach the room.

Dulcea _Mystery stepped into her son's room wondering for the hundredth time how he could manage to keep it messy with the maid cleaning it so many times. She smiled t the laughter coming from under the blankets she could hardly believe her boy was turning 8 today, he was getting so big._

_And _Gerard _was missing it she thought sadly. It truly killed her to see the man shed married the man she loved push their son away. And each time left Martin more hurt than before. Dulcea could see that much as he always convinced himself that it wasn't his fathers fault, that he didn't mean it, every glare, every "I'm too busy" broke Martins spirit a bit more and it could only be so long before it was too late and it broke completely. She was just glad her career allowed her to work from the house so that she could be with her son when her husband, __his father__ wasn't._

_She walked over to where the bundle of clothes that hid her son were and in one quick swipe uncovered the little boy underneath, bright golden brown eyes met her own golden orbs and in a blur that would put Sonic The Hedgehog to shame the 8 year old tackled his mom in an surprise hug making her fall to the ground._

"_Gotcha!" Martin laughed Dulcea smiled rejoicing at the sound. She ruffled Martin's blond hair and smiled as the little boy buried his face in her front. She picked him up rather easily since-having been born early, Martin had always been small for his age._

"_Mooom! You don't have to carry me anymore Imp too big" Martin said struggling, or at least pretending to struggle against being picked up. In reality he didn't mind being held. Well, as long as she didn't do it in front of his friends._

_This reminded him…_

"_Mom? Can I invite more people to my birthday? Pleease?" Martin's eyes got as big as they would go without them going off the edges of his face._

"_Sure. Who did you have in mind?"_

"_Kevin and Wally and Abby and Richie and Virgil" he said counting them off with his fingers "I met them at the arcade the other day and…"_

"_And let me guess" Dulcea said in a tone that pretended anger but giving her son a smile that reassured him there wasn't any. "You already invited them"_

_Martin looked up at her like he'd caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar, of course with him this could be said both figuratively and literally._

_She kissed the top of his head and put him down letting him run ahead and then come running back. Martin never did like staying still. He was a very energetic boy and Dulcea wouldn't have it any other way. So what if he didn't spend his time thinking about the great mysteries of life. He was only eight and at least he didn't sulk or throw tantrums or was ill-tempered. Her boy could put a smile on anyone and things like that were where real quality laid _

_Martin ran around basically jumping every step not even remembering that he had asked his mother permission to invite 3 more people the day of the party. Dulcea watched with an everlasting smile and walked behind him shed have to go out to store later and pick up Martins present. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he got it._

"_Try ad catch me mom!" Martin said disappearing 'round the corner. His mother shook her head and walked behind him but couldn't help her laughter as she followed._

"_Martin, slowdown, come back here Martin. Martin…….."_

"MARTIN MYSTERY WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"

Martin awoke with a start looking disorientedly around the class. Mrs. Avery looked down at him with anger she reserved specially for her worst-case students.

"Welcome back Mr. Mystery she said with mocking sweetness as some of the other students snickered. Mrs. Avery wasn't exactly known for her patience especially when Martin was concerned. "We were just discussing how Newton's 3rd law of motion relates to the law f conservation of energy. Any ideas?"

Martin blinked twice staring at the teacher dumbly. He didn't know Newton's 3rd law of motion? He didn't even know there were 3! Of course just because there were 3. Of course just because there was a third law didn't necessarily mean there were 3…..

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG !

The bell rang and martin breathed a sigh of realief. "Tell ya next time Mrs. A. "He said basically jumping of his seat and immediately regretted it as the headache came back with enough force to make him dizzy.

_What's wrong with me _He thought as he leaned against the doorframe. He'd been getting headaches and dizzy spells on and off since the mad-scientist gig.

As the headache went away Martin shrugged it off and headed outside to meet Diana and Java for lunch.

Diana spotted MARTIN AND Java at their usual table by the chem. Lab. She made her way thought the outside lunch area and was about to put her tray down when someone snuck up behind her making her jump.

Strong arms encircled her waist and she tuned around to find herself staring at a boy about a head taller than her with jet black hair and bright blue eyes that had a mischievous look to them the was eerily akin to Martins.

"Jesus Dave!" She scolded halfheartedly. Give me a heart attack why don't you"

"Sorry luv" the boy answered in a British accent that Diana swore shed never get tired of hearing. "I just couldn't resist"

Diana rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at him. Dave knowing now that he was forgiven leaned in for a kiss which Diana gladly took.

Almost a year gong out with the guy and he can still make me feel like I just rode Martins favorite roller coaster she thought absently.

"Kind of like now" he breathed before kissing her again Diana responded and soon enough the kiss turned into a full on make out session.

"Get a balcony you two" Martin said earning a chuckle from Dave and a not-so-playful glare from Diana.

"I will "she retorted "and Ill throw you off of it"

"Hey don't get snappy sis" he said without missing a beat. "I'm doing this for you too. I mean I hear that after more than a minute without oxygen the brain can get damaged"

"You'd have to have a brain to now that" she said officially winning the comeback battle. Martin rolled his eyes. T wasn't that he wasn't happy for Diana. He was. But would it kill them not to make out every single day? Or at least while he was eating1

His gaze caught on to something, or rather someone. And Martin found himself staring at a girl sitting alone under the big tree in the middle of the courtyard.

She had an athletic body and tanned skin. Her dark black hair fell all the way to her shoulders and coal black eyes that glared out at the world. A silver cross hung from her neck. Martin thought it looked familiar thought it looked obviously catholic. Maybe roman….

"Martin."

Martin looked up to meet Diana's concerned green eyes looking down at him.

"I'm sorry ...what?"

"The bell rang" she said eyeing him cautiously.

Martin nodded at her and got up before the group disintegrated he turned to Java.

"So Java" he said conversationally "Where have you been in the last couple of missions?"

"Around" Java replied which Diana guessed was monosyllabic-caveman talk for 'lay off I'm not talking' Martin of course wasn't one to give up.

"Around where?"

Java blushed a bit before answering "Java had date". With that he turned around and left leaving Diana and Martin both with the same question in their minds

_Who'd date a 2000,000 year old caveman?_


	5. Dilemmas, detention, delovely

Chapter 4: Dilemmas Detention De-lovely

Martin glanced at the clock out of the corner of his eyes. It was the last class of the day and time ticked slowly away as if slowing down by every second. He really couldn't understand it. Hadn't he been fighting dizzy spells and headaches and fatigue just this morning?

Just what was the matter with him?

The bell rang and the teacher made her way to the front of the class. Oh yeah the class had just started. Had he forgotten to mention that?

Yup he was stuck in a classroom with nothing to do and enough energy to get up and start singing the 'Jingle Bell Rock'. This would have probably confirmed the counselor's ideas since freshman year that he was on something.

The fact that Diana hadn't mocked him on that particular subject proved how strong their bond truly was.

"Class we have a new student today" Mrs. Milos said as everyone settled…well tuned down the noise a bit. "She's transferred from the private school Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. Her name is Illyria Cecile Delacosta. Well come on, don't be shy" she added when the girl standing by her showed no interest in making a speech.

Illyria stepped in front of the class not without giving the teacher a good roll of the eyes. It wasn't that she wasn't used to being the new kid, hell, her dad's job was responsible for her studying in every written-and some nonwritten languages in the world. It just really got annoying by the third of fourth time she did it and that'd been back in elementary!

A glint of silver caught Martin's eye making him look up, there standing in front of the class looking as annoyed as before-or maybe even more, was the girl he'd seen at lunch. She had her arms crossed casually across her chest and a glare on her face that made it clear she was not happy to be there. Martin wondered briefly just what her problem was. Sure this school was dreary, like any other school but it wasn't that bad. And it couldn't be worse than a place called 'Lady of Perpetual Sorrow'.

"Well Illyria Cecile" the teacher said encouragingly to which the girl turned her glare up a notch "anything you want to say to the class before you take your seat?"

"Yeah" the girl finally all but grunted out "it's Illyria" she said making it clear her name was not up for debate or discussion. Ok so maybe this whole meeting new people thing would work better without the glowering but you'd be glowering too if your fool of a mother gave you a name like 'Illyria Cecile!'

"Would you rather we call you preacher girl?" a girl said haughtily from one of the seats in the central rows. Illyria turned around glare firm in place and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Out of all o her classes she had to be in the one that she had everyday.

"Gabrielle. I understand you and Illyria are cousins" Mrs. Milos said unaware of the tension between the 2 girls.

"Twice removed" both girls said making it clear that them being related was no cause for celebration.

"Alright then" Ms Milos said realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere with the 2 girls "Illyria why don't you take a seat next to Martin, Martin raise your hand." Martin did so only half aware of what was going on. He was starting to get bored again and everyone who knew him knew that to be a bad thing. So options…?

A) Take out his book and study

B) Start a chorus of "Jingle Bell Rocks"

What a dilemma

"You got detention for starting a chorus of 'the jingle bell rock?!"

Apparently not that big of a dilemma after all

Diana stared at her brother in a shocked disbelief, just what had gotten into him?!

"Martin what could possibly posses you to do that?"

"I got bored"

Of course

"YOU GOT BORED? YOU GOT BORED?! THAT"S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!"

"Don't get mad at Martin luv it's not like he started it"

Both boys turned to the British boy behind them who had chosen until that moment to stay out of the argument-and with good reason.

Diana fixed David with a glare that made him take a step back she didn't seem that angry anymore though just annoyed.

"Yeah don't get mad at Martin"

"Shut up Martin! David, don't encourage him and he did start it.

Martin put up his best innocent face which, to be honest was pretty convincing.

"It wasn't a big deal Di really"

Diana sighed but let the matter drop, it was hard to stay mad at Martin. Especially for something like this.

"I have to get to detention" Martin said as the trio reached Diana's class "don't forget about the art exhibit tomorrow "

"We wont" Diana said waving him off "She then turned to David who already seemed to be looking for the nearest exit.

"I'm in trouble aren't I"

"You're not in trouble David I'm too worried to you"

David frowned "Worried? About Martin?"

"I don't know what's up with him lately. He spaces out he's boundlessly energetic but can't seem to stay awake from one class to the next"

"David seemed to be choosing his words very carefully. Diana was very protective of Martin despite their many issues and the family reunion seemed to have them both on edge.

"Diana, that's usually how he is"

"Not like this. Look David I know you 2 have gotten close and I'm glad for that really but if you knew him like I did"

Diana didn't finish, she knew what would happen after this, they'd go to the art gallery both her and Martin ignoring the fact that Martin had tried to invite their father, had wanted him there just like every other time. And then they'd go to the family reunion and martin's detention would be brought up. Words would be said and then everyone would put on a charade for the rest of the family-her family included. Martin would get sick of pretending sick smiling like an idiot while the looks and whisper kept coming he'd get hurt by the family yet again and even though she would try Diana wouldn't be able to take back what they said. Then they'd come back to school and Martin would be himself again acting like nothing happened-Martin always bounced back.

"It just isn't good that he get into trouble right now"

David pecked her lightly on the lips bringing her out from her mind-scenarios.

"You worry too much luv"

With that he took off in the general direction of her class.

Diana watched him go wishing he was right but knowing that he wasn't. She knew her brother and something was going on with him.

And as soon as the reunion was over-maybe even as soon as the weekend was over, she'd find out what.

Minute by minute of boredom goes by, with no to talk to at all, minute by minute is such a long time to sit and stare at the wall.

He should publish that.

Martin stared at the wall half wishing something supernatural would crash trough it. Maybe zombies, or pirate zombies or a wendigo…

Getting bored really did not suit him.

His watch beeped snapping him out of his thoughts and Martin was thankful to see the glow that signified a new mission.

"Uh teach can I go to the bathroom?"

The teacher didn't even look up from his computer before pointing at the door. And Martin got his bag and headed off the door.

"Martin Mystery, clear; Diana Lombard, clear; Java the caveman, clear"

The scanner voice was the best thing Martin had heard all day.

"I can't believe you got out of detention" Diana said, Martin gave her his signature smirk, then shrugged.

"Hey duty called"

"Yes I bet it was just horrible for you to walk away" she said dryly. The irritating thing about Martin was that not only did he have some annoying logic behind everything he pulled but he actually got away with it. Where most people had to put twice the effort to even keep up with him, things seemed to just work out for Martin. As it turned out luck and charisma got you a long way.

"Hi guys" Billy zoomed in hovering around Martin and Diana like some weird imitation of Kazoom. "MOM's waiting for you in her office."

The investigators headed walked inside to find MOM leaning casually against her desk.

"Martin where in some after school class?"

"Yeah" Diana said "It's called detention"

"Oh like you were doing something that important"

MOM rolled her eyes at the 2 teenagers. The best of their field they may be but they were still green, still very young, and still very much getting on her nerves.

"That's enough. Martin Diana there's a reason I called you here."

At this both agents turned their attention to her.

"Do we have a mission?" Martin asked and MOM could have sworn the blonde was actually bouncing.

"No Martin before you are given missions there is something you need to know."

Java who was already there gave Martin and Diana a questioning look but all the siblings could do was shrug.

MOM ignored this and kept going. "Now as I was saying" she said "There I forgot to inform you that when you where promoted you are now expected to team up with another team"

"For what?" Martin said recklessly. "We came all this way on our own"

"Mostly" MOM went on giving Martin another glare "They'll be on cases of their own

But there will be cases-the kind of cases investigators get, in which you will have to work together"

"Are we going to meet them?" Diana asked

Before MOM could answer they heard the scanner mark a new arrival.

"Oh good, they're here"

"Illyria the Slayer clear, Alex the vampire, clear"

Wait Illyria?

"Martin meets Illyria Delacosta" MOM said, "She'll be your new partner.

"You said what now?"


	6. Guardians and Devils

Chapter-Of guardians and Devils

'You're an agent?'

'An investigators but yeah' Martin couldn't believe it. There standing right in front of him was Illyria Cecile Delacosta from Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow.

'MOM' Diana asked "what's a guardian?'

----------

* * *

'A Guardian is born into every generation. It's her job to keep creatures from other planes from crossing over'

'Soo like an Avatar-Juniper Lee-combo platter?

'You watched a lot of cartons as a child didn't you Martin' M.O.M asked dryly.

'As a child? He watches them now' Diana said under her breath. Martin rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

'Who's the boy hiding behind her?' Diana asked peering behind Illyria. And choosing to ignore her brother's antics rather than pound him in front of the other team. Martin followed her gaze and sure enough he found a boy behind Illyria.

M.O.M actually rolled her eyes before addressing him 'Really Alaric, I know you're not the most social of the center but hiding's hardly necessary.

'I'm not hiding' a dismembered voice replied from behind Illyria.

'Well then come out dude we don't bite' Martin said then added 'Well Java might, but he hasn't bitten anyone yet'

'Java no bite' the caveman piped in with his own promise.

'I'm not worried about anyone hurting me' the voice replied it's owner finally coming forth.

He had messy black hair and silver eyes along with translucent pale skin like polished marble. He looked no older than 14 and small even for that age.

'He's an agent?' Diana asked but before M.O.M. could say anything Martin beat her to it.

'He's a Devil'

Dead silence followed that statement and something flashed in Alaric's eyes before his features smoothed out and a smirk crossed his face.

'Nothing gets past you does it Klutzilla'

Martin glared at Diana at the use of his…nickname. Diana smiled apologetically-really she hadn't meant for it to spread that fast-though to be fair Martin was a klutz whenever M.O.M's office was involved.

'Just call me Alaric' the devil continued.

Martin nodded and though no further words were spoken the mutual dislike between the agents was obvious.

'So' Diana said when the silent couldn't possible stretch any longer 'How exactly are guardianns different from other agents?'

'Well for one Guardians are chosen at birth' Martin answered before anyone could beat him to the punch. 'When one guardian dies all her memories and knowledge are given to the next one to awaken. They guard the barriers to other worlds and stop creatures of darkness from crossing over including devils.'

By the time Martin was done explaining everyone was looking at him like he'd grown a second head.

Really is it that hard to believe I know what I'm talking about? Even Java and Di look surprised!

But then what did he expect? They didn't exactly think he was a genius.

M.O.M. seemed to pick up on this. And cleared her throat choosing this time to speak.

'you're informed as usual Martin' she said before picking up where he left off.. 'As Martin said Guardians keep creatures from other dimensions from crossing over. Aside from that, they're given the speed agility reflexes and some of the abilities of the…' she stopped herself casting a cautious look at Alaric before settling on a different term "creatures she slays. Illyria was discovered as a potential at age 7 and began her training. She became an official guardian last year and joined the center as an agent the following month-we're lucky to have found her. She and Alex have become one of the best junior teams. They got promoted the day after you guys'

Martin and Diana looked at each other then at the duo standing before them still trying to process it all. They just couldn't wrap their heads around the fact that the girl who sat across from them in chem. lab not only worked at the centre with a devil no less! But was some sort of superhero.

'was that all you wanted to tell us?' Illyria asked she had training and patrolling later on and she was getting bored. Martin and Diana shared a look. They'd never heard anyone talk to M.O.M that way. Then again they'd never heard of a human with demon powers who fought demons with a devil for company.

It was definetly out of the ordinary-even by their standars.

M.O.M. raised an eyebrow at the guardian who regarded her cooly. It finally dawned on her that she had just put together two of her most troublesome agents-one a rebel, one a reckless hothead.

Alex and Diana had better keep a hold of their partners, she thought, otherwise there'll be 2 less agents in the centre.

'the other reasin; she said giving Illyria a warning look at Illyria. 'is to inform you of the advances that come with the promotion. Martin I'll need your U-watch for a few upgrades. Java, Diana, you get your own gadgets now, Billy will take you to chose.'

The 3 tens nodded excitedly.

'Illyria' M.O.M. said in the same warning voice. She knew either her or martin were about to interrupt. 'Both you and Alaric give your stuff to Billy to be upgraded'

Illyriia and Alex nodded.

Wait, Martin thought, what stuff?

Illyria held her hand in front of her wrist and seconds after it a blue bracelet with 3 black gems appeared on her wrist.

'It's a U-bracelet' Alaric explained seeing Martin's expression. 'Same as your U-watch. It can turn invisible at the owner's will but it needs to recognize a palm scan'

'I thought you said it was just like the U-watch' Martin said taking his watch off .

'It is' M.O.M. said closing her eyes and rubbing her temples in annoyance.

Martin could feel M.O.M's irritation for him return and had the sudden urge to shove his handsw in his pockets and shut up like he did whenever his father passed him by-which was pretty much whenever he decided to grace them with their precence.

However he decided to risk it because…well, he was curious.

'So how come I can't make my U-watch invisible/'

Illyria didn't know if Martin had a death wish or was clueless enough not to notice M.O.M's growing annoyance.

'You can' she said backing away from M.O.M.'s desk . Alaric took a step back so that he was right beside her.

'Oh. You never told me..'

'She didn't tell me either I figured it out by myself' Illyria said actually dragging Martin out of the office.

'C'mon let's see what Diana and java are doing'

Half an hour later Martin and Illyria both got their U-watch and U-bracelet back fully upgraded. Java had chosen a club for a weapon since being a caveman, he had no clue of how most of the gadgets worked.

Diana had taken the whole thing like a shopping spree, contact lenses that could see in the dark, sunglasses that could see trough walls. A small case that was actually a computer-small and flat enough to be slipped in between her books-though it was doubtful M.O.M would let her take it out of the centre and many other things-some of which Martin made a self note to borrow sometime.

By the time she was done Diana had enough gadgets to rival the U-watch.

'One more thing' M.O.M. said before they left 'Now that you've been promoted you get a cubicle here since some of the cases you'll be working on will be too…suspicious to leave the centre. Diana your laptop can open portals'

Martin felt a pang of something he couldn't quite describe. So what if Diana could open portals-so could he.

But that was just it wasn't it.. If Diana didn't need him to open portals or for the tools of the U-watch then what did she need him for?

There was a time-back when they were going on their first missions when he was needed for his knowledge of the paranormal. But Diana's researching abilities had long since made that obsolete.

And that was without the laptop.

_You're being ridiculous, he told himself_

M.O.M had made him the leader of the group by giving him the U-watch when they first started. Thare had to be a reason for that. Right?

And Di couldn't help it if she was a compulsive braniac. She'd pretty much been born that way. And she'd never rubbed her accomplishments-or his lack of accomplishments, in his face.

She wasn't like the rest of his family. She didn't shun him because he wasn't good enough. She never had.

So then why couldn't he shake this sinking feeling away?


End file.
